My New Life is Yours, Dobe!
by Aoi no Tsuki
Summary: Kenapa hatiku tak bisa menerimanya? Kenapa rasanya sangat sakit? Kenapa? Fict collab Tsuki dengan Mikazuki Chizuka. SasuNaru, shonen-ai, RnR please.. Chapter 4 UPDET! Don't like don't read this!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Kishimoto-Sensei

Pairing : SasuNaru donk…

Rate : T

Warning YAOI!! This fict is YAOI, don't like don't read!! okay…^^

Fict coLLab Tsuki dengan Zuki, wkwkwk…XD

* * *

~MY NEW LIFE IS YOURS, DOBE!~

By : Aoi no Tsuki

And

Mikazuki Chizuka

Uchiha Sasuke, seorang remaja kaya raya dari kalangan atas dan sangat tinggi derajatnya, lelaki yang sangat disegani dan sangat populer dikalangan para wanita sebayanya. Hari ini, tepatnya waktu pagi hari, terlihat di kediaman Uchiha, Sasuke sedang memasukan koper-koper berukuran lumayan besar ke bagasi mobilnya, dibantu oleh seseorang yang sosoknya mirip dengan dirinya. Namanya adalah Uchiha Sai, sepupu dari Sasuke.

Tanpa butuh waktu yang lama, mereka pun masuk ke dalam mobil berwarna hitam mengkilat dengan simbol kipas di pintu mobil mereka itu, membuktikan bahwa mereka adalah seorang Uchiha. Dan mobil yang mereka naiki pun melaju dengan kencang meninggalkan halaman rumah kediaman Uchiha dengan Sai yang menjabat sebagai sopir(?).

"Kenapa kita harus tinggal di desa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil memasang sabuk pengamannya.

"Bukannya ayahmu sudah memberitahukannya kepadamu ' kan ? Kita harus mengurusi lahan dan perkebunan Uchiha dan juga karena ulahmu yang terlalu bebas," Kata Sai dengan tenang dan tetap berkonsentrasi dengan acara menyopirnya.

"Kenapa bukan Aniki saja yang mengurusinya dan apa maksudnya dengan ulahku yang bebas itu?" Tanya Sasuke lagi dengan nada yang sedikit kesal.

"Sudahah Sasuke, sejak kapan kau jadi sedikit banyak bicara seperti ini?" Kata Sai dan diakhiri dengan helaan nafas sabar.

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan membuang nafas kesal, setelah itu, ia pun melempar pandangannya ke arah kaca mobil di samping kirinya yang menampilkan pemandangan keramaian kota yang akan segera ditinggalkannya itu. Lama kelamaan karena malas dan angin sejuk yang memelai-belai wajahnya, ia pun mulai menutup kedua matanya dan segera menuju ke alam bawah sadarnya.

***

"Suke… Sasuke… oi,"

Sasuke membuka kedua matanya, dan sosok Sai yang sebelumnya belum begitu jelas di matanya, kini terlihat sempurna saat beberapa kali ia mengedip-ngedipkan kedua matanya. Sasuke yang kesal karena terganggu tidurnya hanya bisa melempar pandangan 'Lain-kali-jangan-ganggu-tidurku' ke arah Sai.

"Hah… kita sudah sampai. Kalau aku tidak membangungkanmu. Apa kau mau tidur di dalam mobil terus menerus?" Kata Sai dan berjalan menuju ke bagasi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih bersandar malas di kursinya.

Kedua mata Sasuke memandangi pemandangan desa di sekelilingnya, angin pedesaan pun dengan senang hati menabrak wajah porselen Sasuke dari pintu mobilnya yang dibuka Sai tadi. Membuat Sasuke menghirup nafas panjang dan membuangnya dengan perasaan lega.

'Sangat berbeda dengan kota ,' Batin Sasuke.

"Sas! Mau sampai kapan kau di situ? Aku bukan budakmu!" Seru Sai dari arah bagasi.

Sasuke yang mendengarkan seruan dan seupupu-tercintanya langsung berdecak kesal dan segera keluar dari mobil mereka. Setelah keluar, dibantingnya pintu mobil mereka itu dan berjalan dengan langkah kesal ke arah Sai.

"Lain kali kalau membanting pintu lebih keras lagi," Kata Sai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat dan segera berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke seraya membawa dua koper di tangan kanan dan kirinya serta tas yang lumayan besar berada di punggungnya.

BRRAAKK!!

"SASUKE!" Bentak Sai menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Sasuke yang membara satu koper besar di tangan kanannya.

"Bukannya dirimu yang bilang sendiri ' kan ? 'Lain kali kalau membanting pintu lebih keras lagi?'" Kata Sasuke seraya meniru perkataan Sai tadi.

'Uchiha tak peka,' Batin Sai seraya membalikkan tubuhnya dan meneruskan perjalannya yang sempat tertunda gara-gara ulah Sasuke.

Terlihatlah wanita paru baya yang sedang menyambut para Uchiha itu,

"Selamat datang di Desa Konoha ini, Sai-sama, Sasuke-sama." Kata pelayan itu dengan sedikit membungkukan badannya.

"Ya, terima kasih, Kurenai-san," Jawab Sai dengan senyumannya.

"Mari saya antar ke tempat tinggal anda selama di desa ini!" Seru wanita yang bernama Kurenai itu.

"Hn,"

Sai pun menuruti perkataan Kurenai dan berjalan di belakangnya. Mereka berdua pun berjalan seraya menyeret koper-koper mereka tersebut. Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya saat di hadapannya sekarang terdapat sebuah rumah -err mungkin bisa di bilang gubuk oleh Sasuke- bercat putih polos dengan satu pintu utama dan dua jendela kayu kecil yang menghiasinya.

"Sai, ini gubuk siapa?" Tanya Sasuke menunjuk gubuk di hadapan mereka.

"Gubuk siapa? Ini rumah kita yang sekarang, Sasuke," Kata Sai kembali melanjutkan perjalanan untuk kedua kalinya dan kedua kalinya itu pula penyebabnya adalah Sasuke.

"KAU BERCANDA?" Seru Sasuke keras menatap Sai tidak percaya.

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa," kata Sai sekenanya tanpa berhenti dan memandang ke arah Sasuke.

"Nah, ini tempat tinggal anda yang sekarang ini, semoga nyaman untuk tinggal di desa ini. Ini kuncinya." Kata Kurenai sambil menyerahkan sebuah kunci kepada Sai.

"Ya, terima kasih sudah mengantar kami."

"Saya permisi dulu." Kurenai pun meninggalkan kedua Uchiha tersebut.

Sasuke hanya berdesis kesal dan mengekor langkah Sai. Dan pada akhirnya mereka berdua sudah sampai di depan pintu rumah mereka yang baru. Sai segera mengambil kunci yang berada di kantong celananya dan mengeluarkannya. Lalu ia pun mempertemukan ujung kunci yang dibawanya dengan lubang pintu di hadapannya. Dua kali putaran kekiri, dan bunyi 'klek' membuktikan bahwa sekarang keadaan pintu sudah siap untuk berperang(?). Sai pun memegang kenop pintu itu dan menariknya. Lalu dengan segera, ia pun masuk kedalam rumah diikuti Sasuke yang masih terbengong-bengong menatap tak percaya kepada keadaan rumah barunya dari dalam.

Satu fakta yang sekarang diyakini oleh Sasuke. Belum tentu benar bahwa pepatah yang mengatakan 'Jangan melihat buku hanya dari sampulnya' itu benar. Buktinya, dengan jelas sekarang pepatah itu tidak dapat menggambar keadaan rumah barunya.

"Aku mau kekamar," Kata Sai meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih memandangi rumah barunya.

"Hah... Aku tak yakin bisa betah untuk tinggal di sini!" Sasuke melihat-lihat isi dalam rumah barunya itu, dia sampai pada sebuah kamar yang lumayan besar dengan warna oranye yang menghiasi kamar tersebut. Sasuke pun duduk di atas tempat tidur yang di anggapnya sangat berbeda dari tempat tidurnya yang berada di kota.

'Keras! Kasur apa ini? Merepotkan!' Ujarnya dalam hati.

Sasuke terus mengamati suasana di kamar tersebut, dia beranjak dari duduknya dan menuju ke sebuah jendela kecil yang berada di kamar tersebut.

KLEKK...

Di bukanya jendela tersebut dan terkejutnya Sasuke melihat keindahan yang di pandangnya sekarang. Hamparan bukit-bukit dan juga sawah sangan jelas dari tempat Sasuke berdiri, udara sejukpun masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut. Sang Uchiha itu pun memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati kesegaran hawa pegunungan itu.

'Menyejukkan!'

Setelah beberapa lama Sasuke mendapati sebuah bingkai foto yang terpajang di sebuah meja kecil di kamar itu. Dia mengambil bingkai tersebut, di lihatnya seorang bocah kecil berambut pirang dan bermata biru langit yang tersenyum bahagia dalam bingkai itu bersama kedua orangtuanya. Sasuke hanya bisa menatap foto itu dengan pandangan yang sayu.

"Permisi."

Mendengar sebuah sapaan dari arah pintu yang dibelakanginya, Sasuke pun dengan cepat meletakkan bingkai foto tersebut dan keluar dari kamarnya, didapatinya makluk Tuhan yang sengaja dihidupkan dengan rambut yang berwarna pirang mencolok dan mata blue sky, serta ada tiga garis-garis yang menurut Sasuke sangat aneh menghiasi kedua pipinya.

"Hn," kata Sasuke singkat dan berhadapan dengan orang tadi.

'Dia benar-benar manusia ' kan ? Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya.' Batin Sasuke sekenanya.

"Maaf mengganggu, perkenalkan, nama saya Namikaze Naruto, saya adalah pegawai lahan perkebunan di sini, kebetulan saya ditunjuk untuk sebagai penyambut keluarga Uchiha-sama yang akan menetap di sini. Saya ingin mengucapkan, semoga anda betah tinggal di desa yang sederhana ini," ucap Naruto dengan senyum manisnya.

"Hah!? Kau pikir aku akan betah apa, untuk tinggal di tempat kumuh seperti di desa ini?!" Kata Sasuke dengan nada yang menghina.

"APAA?! Jaga bicaramu! Jangan mentang-mentang keluargamu punya lahan dan perkebunan di sini, kau bisa memaki-maki desa ini!" Bentak Naruto mulai naik pitam. Entah sejak kapan kesopanan Naruto kepada Sasuke hilang seketika itu juga.

"Terserahlah! Memangnya kau bisa apa? Tanpa perkebunan dan keluargaku, pasti kau tak bisa hidup!"

PLAAKK...

"Cih!!" Seru Sasuke merasakan pipi kirinya mulai memanas.

"Hei! Ada apa ini ribut-ribut? Sasuke apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Sai?" Kata Sasuke saat melihat kehadiran Sai yang mendekat ke arahnya. Ia pun masih memegangi pipinya yang mulai memerah.

"Ma… maaf!" Kata Naruto menundukkan badannya di hadapan Sai. Lalu Naruto pun pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan kedua Uchiha tersebut.

"Woi! Babu brengsek!" Seru Sasuke geram hendak mengejar Naruto. Namun, keinginannya dihalangi oleh Sai yang segera memegang lengannya.

"Jaga bicaramu, Sasuke! Jangan sampai aku turun tangan gara-gara tingkahmu itu!" Bentak Sai.

Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan kata 'Hn' saja. Sungguh Uchiha tidak sopan.

***

'Sialan!! Orang kota sialan! Aku benci mereka!' Seru Naruto dalam hati. Memang mungkin baru kali ini dia sampai sekesal ini pada seseorang.

"Hei!"

Naruto pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang memanggilnya itu.

"Sai-san?" Kata Naruto langsung membekap mulutnya.

"Aah… Maksud saya, Sai-sama," Kata Naruto lagi dan membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda kehormatan.

"Iya, ini aku Sai. Jangan panggil namaku seperti itu, panggil Sai saja ya, Naruto, boleh memanggilmu seperti itu ' kan ?" Kata Sai menepuk pelan bahu Naruto sebagai tanda untuk Naruto segera berhenti membungkukkan badannya.

"Iya, Sai," Kata Naruto kemudian.

'Sangat berbeda dengan si Teme itu,' Batin Naruto.

"Maafkan tingkah dan omongan sepupuku ya! Dia memang seperti itu, mungkin butuh beradaptasi dulu di sini," Kata Sai mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannnya di depan mukanya sendiri dan tersenyum lembut ke arah Naruto.

"Maafkan aku, aku tadi lancang telah menamparnya," Kata Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan mempertontonkan cengirannya. Salah tingkah.

"Ya, tak apa. Biarlah!" Kata Sai pendeka dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

'Laki-laki baik,' Batin Naruto tersenyum simpul dan melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda.

***

Sore hari di perdesaan memanglah sangat indah, tentram dan nyaman. Dan untuk memeriahkan keagungan itu. Seorang pemuda laki-laki berambut piranglah yang menjadi bonusnya. Naruto.

Naruto berjalan dengan santai sambil bersiul-siul riang. Entah apa yang dinyanyikannya, yang pasti jika ada orang di sekitarnya mendengarnya. Mungkin hanya dibilang angin yang dengan ajaibnya bernyanyi tidak jelas(?).

Tanpa sengaja saat dirinya melewati sebuah rumah yang sangat dikenalnya, ia pun berhenti bersiul dan memandang kesal ke arah rumah itu. Sungguh, melihat rumahnya saja sudah sekesal ini, bagaimana kalau ia bertemu dengan penghuninya yang memiliki rambut seperti rambut pantat ayam itu? Pastilah perasaannya akan jauh lebih buruk dari sebelumnya.

Karena tidak betah, Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan rumah itu dan meneruskan jalan-jalan sorenya. Tapi memang takdir mungkin berkata lain. Jalan itulah yang membuatnya malah semakin dekat dengan rumah itu. Kenapa? Karena jalan di desanya mengintari rumah itu. Mau tidak mau Naruto harus melewati jalan itu. Walauun ia ingin melewati sawah, itu juga percuma.

Saat dirinya sampai di belakang rumah itu. Naruto dapat melihat sosok laki-laki yang dianggapnya menyebalkan sekaligus penghuni rumah itu sedang memandangi sebuah sumur di hadapannya.

'Kenapa dia memandangi sumur itu sampai segitunya?' Batin Naruto aneh.

Naruto segera mengalihkan pandangannya saat obyek yang dilihatnya tadi juga memandang ke arahnya. Naruto pun hendak menggunakan taktik 'langkah seribu'. Namun, hal itu batal karena orang itu malah memanggilnya.

"Oi, Dobe!" Seru Sasuke kepada Naruto.

'Dia memanggilku apa tadi?' Batin Naruto dengan urat di keningnya yang sedikit ketara dan membentuk gambar 'X'.

"Apa, TEME?!" Kata Naruto masih membelakangi Sasuke.

"Hei, Dobe! Bagaimana cara menimba sumur ini?" Kata Sasuke tanpa perasaan malu sedikit pun!

Naruto hanya menghela nafas sesak dan berbalik ke arah Sasuke. Lalu, ia pun membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan ke arah Sasuke. Pagar yang sempat menjadi penghalang baginya pun dengan lincah di lompatinya. Dan tanpa butuh waktu yang lama, Naruto pun sudah sampai di hadapan Sasuke

"Hah! Dasar anak kota ! Masa' tidak bisa kau, Teme?" Ucap Naruto dengan nada meremehkan.

Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal menanggapi 'remehan' Naruto.

"Liat aku baik-baik!"

Naruto pun memperagakan cara menimba air sumur itu. Diulurnya tali yang menjadi penumpunya hingga ember yang tadinya bearada di atas pun kini menjadi di bawah. Saat Naruto merasa bahwa embernya sudah terisi penuh oleh air, ia pun menarik kembali talinya.

Terus seperti itu hingga menghasilkan bunyi 'decitan' kecil setiap kali katrol yang menjadi inti cara tersebut bergesekan dengan tali yang sendari tadi di tarik Naruto. Setelah ember itu berada di atas, Naruto pun mengambilnya dan membawa ke sisi satunya, lalu meletakkannya di tanah.

"Nah! Seperti itu, kau mengerti, Teme ?" Kata Naruto memindahkan isi ember itu ke ember yang satunya.

"..."

"Teme?" Kata Naruto saat dirinya tidak mendapat respon apa-apa dari yang bersangkutan.

"Hn," Jawab Sasuke pendek, dan masih memperhatikan Naruto.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu!!" Bentak Naruto merasa risih.

"Merepotkan!" Kata Sasuke membuang mukanya.

"Ya, sudah aku tinggal ya," Kata Naruto diakhiri dengan helaan nafas kesal.

'Apa untungnya sih aku membantunya?' Batin Naruto aneh sendiri.

"Hn,"

Naruto pun meninggalkan Sasuke. Baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, ia mendengar suara yang membuatnya memberhentikan langkahnya.

"ARGH!"

Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya dan langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak saat dirinya melihat sang Uchiha itu jatuh terduduk., dia pun menghampiri Sasuke seraya menahan tawanya.

"Kau kenapa, Teme? Hahaha... Konyol!"

"Jangan tertawa, Dobe! Bantu aku berdiri!"

"Iya, iya!"

SET...

Naruto pun mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sasuke. Dengan sedikit kesal Sasuke pun menerima uluran itu dan pasrah saat Naruto menarik dirinya untuk berdiri.

"Dasar, Teme!!"

"Ah, sial! Celanaku basah!"

"Hahaha... menimba sumur saja tak bisa bagaimana jika mengurusi pegawai perkebunan? Payah!"

"Diam kau, Dobe!"

"Sini biar kubantu menimbanya."

Naruto pun mulai menimba lagi. Seember demi seember pun air itu telah memenuhi bak mandi yang akan menjadi teman sang Uchiha ini mandi(?).

"Nah, selesai! Kau bisa mandi sekarang!"

"Hn,"

Sasuke pun bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi yang bisa dibilang sangat berbeda dengan kamar mandi yang berada di kota tempat tinggalnya. Namun sebelum itu dia sempat menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Hei!" Panggil Sasuke.

"Apa?" Naruto ikut menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Terima kasih," Kata Sasuke seraya menutup pintu kamar mandinya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul dan berkata, "Terserahlah."

***

Malam telah datang, langit yang tadinya cerah kini berubah menjadi langit yang gelap, hitam tak berwarna. Bintang-bintang pun datang menghiasi langit itu menjadi lebih indah, bulan pun menampakkan cahayanya terangnya dan menambah keindahan langit malam.

"AKH!!" Seorang pemud berambut hitam itu berteriak kesal tanpa sebab.

"Hei! Kenapa kau, Sasuke? Jangan teriak-teriak pada malam hari! Berisik!!" Seru Sai dengan gusar.

"Kau tak tahu, aku tak betah tinggal di sini. Tak ada AC, tak ada yang menyenangkan di sini, di tempat ini!"

"..."

"Aku tak bisa tidur, kasurnya terlalu keras. Itu sangat menyiksaku!" Lanjutnya.

"Terserah kau, Sasuke! Itu urusanmu bukan urusanku!" Kata Sai menatap tajam mata onyx Sasuke, kedua mata onyx itu bertemu.

"Cih!"

Sasuke pun pergi dari hadapan Sai.

BRAKK...

Di bantingnya pintu kamar itu dengan keras.

"SASUKEE!!"

BLUKK...

Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur yang ia benci. Tubuhnya sangat lelah untuk hari ini, dia membenamkan wajahnya di bantal.

"Aku ingin pulang!"

Sasuke menatap langit-langit kamarnya, dia pun membalikkan posisi tubuhnya dan di lihatnya lagi bingkai itu. Bingkai bocah berambut pirang yang sedang tersenyum bahagia.

Sasuke pun bangkit dari tidurnya dan mengambil bingkai itu lagi, dia melihat bocah pirang yang ada di bingkai foto itu untuk yang kedua kalinya.

KLEKK...

Pintu kamar Sasuke terbuka, Sai melirik ke arah pemuda berpantat ayam itu. Sasuke mendekat ke arah Sai, dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sai. Kedua pemuda itu terdiam, tak ada yang berbicara sama sekali.

"Hei, kau tahu siapa anak laki-laki di foto ini?" Tanya Sasu membuka pembicaraan sambil menyerahkan bingkai foto yang ada dikamarnya.

Sai pun mengambil bingkai itu dari tangan Sasuke. Kemudian melihat dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama apa yang ada di bingkai tersebut.

"Aku tak tahu! Mungkin dia anak dari penduduk yang tinggal di rumah yang kita tempati sekarang."

"Hah! Jadi gubuk ini..."

"Jangan berkata gubuk lagi, Sasuke! Kau harus belajar menghormati apa yang di miliki oleh orang lain."

"..."

"Sudah aku mau tidur dulu. Taruh foto itu di tempatnya lagi!"

"Hn,"

Sasu memegang foto itu dan mengusapnya lembut.

* * *

DOK...DOK...DOK...

"Woi, bangun, Sasuke!!" Sai menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Sasuke.

DOK...DOK...DOK...

"Sasuke bangun!! Bangun! Bangun, rambut ayam!!"

"Ngh, Sai ini masih malam! Jangan ganggu tidurku!"

"Jangan bodoh, bangun sudah pagi!! Woy!!"

"Iya, aku angun."

KLEKK...

"Ada apa, Sai?"

"Ada apa? Kau kira ini di rumah, hah?!"

"..."

"Cepat bersiap kita akan keliling desa ini!"

"Hn,"

BRAKK,

Pintu kamar Sasuke pun tertutup kembali.

"HEI!!"

"Nanti aku menyusul, Sai!" Seru Sasuke dari dalam kamarnya.

"Hn, baiklah! Oh, ya sarapannya ada di atas meja makan. Aku pergi dulu ya!"

KRUYUKK...

'Sial, perutku... Lapar!'

Sasuke bangkit menuju ke ruang makan yang sangat sederhana. Sebuah pajangan menghiasi ruangan itu, menjadikannya lebih baik dan enak di pandang mata.

"Hah... Apa sarapannya?"

Di lihatnya sebuah bungkusan kertas berada di meja makan tersebut, lalu Sasuke mengambil bungkusan itu dan membukanya perlahan.

SREKK...SREKK...

"MAKANAN APPA INI?! JANGAN BERCANDA!!"

* * *

Nah, ini fict SasuNaru dari Zuki dan Tsuki…

Maaph jika masih banyak kesalahan dan typo…

Zuki… ini hasilnya… Maaph ya kalo' ngecewain Zuki… -bungkukin badan penuh arti-

Jadi mohon ripiew dari semuanya...^^

Arigatou,

**Tsuki dan Zuki**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Kishimoto-Sensei

Pairing : SasuNaru donk…

Rate : T

Warning YAOI!! This fict is YAOI, don't like don't read!! okay…^^

Fict coLLab Tsuki dengan Zuki, wkwkwk…XD

~MY NEW LIFE IS YOURS, DOBE!~

Chapter 2

By : Aoi no Tsuki

And

Mikazuki Chizuka

"MAKANAN APA INI?! JANGAN BERCANDA!!" seru Sasuke frustasi.

"Woy! Jangan teriak-teriak pagi buta begini, berisik tau!"

Sasuke pun menoleh ke arah datangnya suara tersebut yang bersumber dari pintu utama. Di sana, ia mendapati sosok Naruto yang menyandarkan tubuhnya di sisi pintu dan memandang aneh ke arahnya.

"Dobe, mau apa kau ke sini?" tanya Sasuke seraya membuang mukanya ke arah lain.

"Aku ke sini cuma mau mengambil barangku yang tertinggal saja kok!" kata Naruto.

Naruto langsung bergegas memasuki ruangan yang sekarang sudah menjadi kamar Sasuke, tanpa mengindah 'death glare' yang diberikan sang Uchiha terhadapnya. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, sosok pirang itu pun muncul di hadapan Sasuke lagi, dengan membawa sesuatu benda di tangannya.

"Aku mau mengambil ini!" seru Naruto sambil memperlihatkan sebuah bingkai foto di hadapan Sasuke secara langsung, mungkin bermaksud agar si Uchiha bisa mengetahui benda itu.

"Jangan di ambil!" teriak Sasuke tiba-tiba seraya mengambil benda tersebut dari tangan Naruto secara kasar.

"Heh! Apa hakmu melarangku? Ini milikku," seru Naruto balik tidak terima dengan perbuatan Sasuke.

"Aku bilang jangan di ambil, Dobe!" bentak Sasuke bersikeras.

"Bukan hak mu, Teme! Asal kau tahu saja ini rumahku. Jadi aku berhak ke sini kapanpun walaupun kau seorang Uchiha sekalipun, ini tetap rumahku. Kau hanya menumpang di sini kan?! " seru Naruto sengit.

"Diam kau! Kau tahu, kau itu hanya budak di sini, B-U-D-A-K!!" seru Sasuke lagi.

Sudah tidak tahan dengan cemoohan Sasuke. Naruto pun melayangkan tangannya ke arah pipi Sasuke. Namun, memang karena sedang sial atau apa, Sasuke bisa menangkis tangan Naruto dengan mudah.

"Kau pikir, kau bisa menamparku untuk yang kedua kalinya?" ucap Sasuke meremehkan dan tersenyum merendahkan pula ke arah Naruto.

"Lepaskan tanganku, Teme sialan!" seru Naruto berusaha untuk menarik kembali tangannya yang dicengkram erat oleh Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke malah semakin erat mencengkram tangan Naruto, dan menikmati raut wajah Naruto yang dianggapnya menggemaskan itu.

"Tidak akan!" kata Sasuke merasa bahwa dirinya sudah mengalahkan Naruto.

"Heh! Lepaskan tanganku!" Naruto terus mencoba untuk melepaskan tangannya, tapi itu tak ada gunanya, karena kekuatan Sasuke ternyata lebih kuat dari pada miliknya.

"Ikut aku, Dobe!" kata Sasuke seraya menggeret tangan Naruto ke luar dari rumahnya. –ralat, rumah Naruto yang ditinggali Sasuke dan Sai.

"Mau ke mana, Teme?!" tanya Naruto pasrah, ia tak lagi melawan Sasuke dan menuruti perkataan Sasuke.

"Temani aku keliling desa ini!" perintah Sasuke.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. "Tunggu! Bagaimana bingkaiku?" tanya Naruto berusaha menggapai-gapai bingkai fotonya yang sudah diletakkan di atas meja oleh Sasuke.

"Biarkan di situ saja, Dobe! Dasar bodoh!" seru Sasuke kembali menyeret Naruto yang ngeyel.

"Asal kau tahu saja, Teme! Kau ini cowok paling menyebalkan yang pernah ku temui! Huh!!" gerutu Naruto kembali pasrah dengan perilaku Sasuke.

"Aku sudah tahu itu," jawab Sasuke datar disertai seringai kemenangan.

* * *

"Kita mau ke mana dulu, Sasuke… s-a-m-a!" kata Naruto berusaha berkata sesopan mungkin. Tapi, hasilnya tetap saja janggal di telinga Sasuke.

'Cih! Tak sudi aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan seperti itu!' runtuk Naruto dalam hati.

"Terserah kau! Kau yang memanduku, Dobe!" kata Sasuke.

"Baiklah! Tapi, sampai kapan kau terus menggandeng tanganku seperti ini, Teme? " kata Naruto yang langsung membekap mulutnya dengan tangannya yang tidak digandeng Sasuke, wajahnya terlihat memerah. Sedangkan Sasuke langsung melepaskan gandengan tangannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa antara dirinya dan Naruto. Padahal sendirinya sudah salah tingkah seperti itu.

Setelah beberapa lama Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan, tampaklah sebuah lahan yang luas dipenuhi dengan hamparan daun-daun segar yang berwarna hijau muda menggiurkan. Angin di pagi hari semakin memeriahkan suasana tentram ini. Burung-burung nampak berkicau riang dan berterbangan ke seluruh penjuru di desa yang damai itu. Pemandangan alam yang berhasil membuat seorang Uchiha berdecak kagum, walau hanya dalam hati.

"Nah, yang ini lahan perkebunan teh," jelas Naruto seraya menunjuk ke lahan perkebunan teh tersebut.

"Hn," kata Sasuke pendek.

"Tunggu di sini sebentar!" kata Naruto sambil berlari menuju ke arah lahan itu. Setelah sampai, dengan hati-hati ia memetik daun teh yang sudah matang dan membawanya kembali menju ke arah Sasuke.

'Mau apa, Dobe ini?' batin Sasuke seraya menyaksikan Naruto yang berlari-lari riang kepadanya.

"Nih!" kata Naruto setelah sampai di tempat Sasuke seraya menyodorkan sehelai daun teh di hadapan Uchiha itu.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Ciumlah!" perintah Naruto.

"Ci-cium? Si-siapa?" tanya Sasuke gugup. Wajahnya pun memerah diikuti wajah Naruto yang ikut memerah lantaran malu dan marah yang menjadi satu. Dengan kesal, ia menjitak kepala ayam Sasuke.

"Aduh! Sakit, Dobe!!" ringis Sasuke mengelus-ngelus kepalanya.

"Te-Teme! Bukan 'siapa'! Tapi 'apa'! Ini daunnya!" seru Naruto.

Berusaha kembali mengembalikan imej Uchihanya. Dengan tenang, Sasuke pun mendekatkan batang hidungnya pada daun teh itu. Dihirupnya dalam-dalam aroma yang dikeluarkan oleh daun teh tersebut.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto seraya menarik kembali daun tehnya.

"Harum, bagus juga kerjamu, Dobe!" kata Sasuke.

"Hm, tentu saja! Itu karena hasil jerih payah orang tuaku juga," ungkap Naruto bangga, Sasuke langsung mengubah ekspresinya dari rasa kagum menuju ke tatapan merendahkan.

"Apa-apaan ekspresimu itu?!" seru Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kita istirahat di gubug itu saja!" tunjuk Sasuke pada sebuah saung kecil di tengah perkebunan teh serta mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Mengalihkan pembicaraan!" kata Naruto kesal. Sasuke hanya terdiam seolah-olah perkataan Naruto tadi tidak pernah ia dengar lewat alat pendengarannya.

"Ya sudahlah, Ayo!" ajak Naruto kemudian.

Setelah berada di depan saung kecil itu, Sasuke dan Naruto duduk menikmati sejuknya udara di pagi hari. Sasuke bersandar pada saung tersebut, sedangkan Naruto hanya menjaga jarak duduknya dengan Uchiha, sekedar untuk mengantisipasi keadaan yang tidak memungkinkan. Beberapa menit sudah berlalu tapi tak ada yang membuka percakapan sama sekali. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara angin sejuk pegunungan.

"Sejuk!" seru Sasuke tiba-tiba sekaligus memecah keheningan.

Naruto menoleh ke arah suara yang berada di sampingnya, di lihatnya Sasuke yang sedang memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati setiap detik yang sebentar lagi mungkin akan dilewatkan olehnya. Naruto memperhatikan raut wajah Sasuke secara cermat dari jarak yang lumayan dekat.

'Ternyata dia memang tampan, hehe...' batin Naru sambil senyum-senyum kecil.

Sasuke yang merasa ada yang memperhatikannya, langsung membuka kedua matanya dan menoleh ke arah Naruto. Ia dapat melihat Naruto dengan bibirnya yang menyunggingkan senyum-senyum tidak jelas pada dirinya.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum tidak jelas seperti itu, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke sambil menaikkan satu alisnya, dan memandang aneh ke arah Naruto.

"Eh! Aku tidak tersenyum," elak Naruto dan segera menghapus senyumnya.

'Ketahuan!' umpat Naruto dalam hati.

"Wajahmu merah," kata Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan menggunakan nada-nada yang sedikit menggoda.

"Bukan urusanmu!" bentak Naruto sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Benarkah?" kata Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya pada diri Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto yang sudah salah tingkah stadium akhir, hendak menampar kembali wajah Sasuke agar bisa menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. Sebelum telapak tangan Naruto sampai di tempat tujuan, Sasuke dengan mudahnya kembali menangkis tangan Naruto dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Tidak untuk ketiga kalinya, Dobe! Payah! Ya sudah, ayo kita pulang!" ajak Sasuke seraya menyeret Naruto untuk ikut bersamanya.

"Hei! Pelan-pelan, Teme!" bentak Naruto tidak terima.

"Aku antar kau pulang," kata Sasuke.

"Eh?! Tidak perlu, aku bisa pulang sendiri!" tolak Naruto.

"Jangan membantah perintah atasanmu!" seru Sasuke.

"..." Naruto hanya bisa diam seribu kata dan seribu makna.

Di sepanjang perjalan pulang, banyak sekali orang-orang desa yang mencuri pandang ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan. Sebenarnya mereka sudah mengetahuinya dari tadi, tapi yang lebih parahnya, mereka tidak tahu apa penyebabnya dari pandangan orang-orang tersebut. Terlebih lagi kebanyakan orang ada yang menyeringai kecil ke arah mereka.

'Kenapa dengan orang-orang ini?' batin Sasuke bertanya.

Mengacuhkan semua pandangan itu, mereka tetap melanjutkan perjalanan mereka, tak terasa matahari mulai memancarkan warna emas kemerahannya, melukis diri di keagungan sang langit biru yang sebentar lagi akan tergantikan dengan gelapnya malam, bahkan sang matahari pun terpaksa digantikan oleh sang dewi malam yang hanya memantulkan sinarnya. Tiba-tiba, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang ke arah Naruto.

"Yang mana rumahmu, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"Bukan rumahku tapi rumah pamanku," ralat Naruto.

"Hn," respon Sasuke pendek

"Itu dia!" tunjuk Naruto pada sebuah rumah yang sangat sederhana, tak jauh berbeda dari rumahnya yang ia tinggali dahulu.

"Lagi-lagi gu-"

"Jangan lanjutkan perkataanmu!" bentak Naruto sambil menutup mulut Sasuke.

"Mbph..."

"Ah, maaf!" kata Naruto melepas bungkamannya.

"Kau ini mau membunuhku apa?" bentak Sasuke setelah berhasil meloloskan diri dari bekapan tangan Naruto yang lainnya.

Tangan yang lainnya? Yah, inilah kunci dari pandangan orang-orang tadi kepada mereka. Karena sendari tadi, Sasuke terus saja menggandeng tangan Naruto, dari saung tadi hingga sampai ke tempat terakhir mereka berpijak. Sasuke yang menyadari hal itu langsung melepaskan genggamannya. Sedangkan Naruto yang ternyata juga baru menyadari hal yang sama, kembali salah tingkah di hadapan Sasuke.

"A-aku mau masuk dulu!" kata Naruto berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah dengan cvara satu ini.

"Tunggu!" kata Sasuke menahan tangan Naruto dengan menggandeng kembali Naruto.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

CUP!

Otak Naruto bekerja keras, berusaha mengolah data yang baru saja didapatinya. Data yang menunjukkan bahwa baru saja, Uchiha yang dianggapnya menyebalkan ini, mencium dirinya tepat di keningnya. Beberapa menit hingga akhirnya data-data yang sempat berantakan itu telah terproses dan tersusun rapi.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini," kata Sasuke disertai senyumannya, bukan senyum merendahkan atau hal-hal yang sejenis dengan itu. Tapi senyum tulusnya, yang hanya diberikan untuk Naruto.

"Aku pulang dulu, Dobe!" kata Sasuke yang segera melepaskan genggamannya.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?! Mencium orang sembarangan?!" seru Naruto gugup sambil memegangi keningnya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum puas dengan yang barusan ia lakukan.

"Kau manis, Dobe!" kata Sasuke menggoda dengan nada yang jahil. Lalu ia pun berlari-lari kecil meninggalkan Naruto yang terpaku memandangi sosoknya.

'A-apakah dia itu Uchiha yang selama ini aku kenal?' tanya Naruto dalam hati.

Ia segera mengusir pemikirannya itu dan berjalan menuju ke rumah pamannya. Setelah sampai, ia membuka pintunya dan…

BLAMM!!

Menutupnya lumayan keras.

"Aku pulang!" seru Naruto melepaskan sendalnya dan menaruhnya di rak sepatu dan berjalan menuju kamarnya, namun sebelum itu, ada suara seseorang yang menyapanya sehingga Naruto mengurungkan niatnya.

"Naruto, kau sudah pulang ya? Cepat sekali!" kata Jiraiya, Jiraiya menjadi paman Naruto.  
"Iya, tadi ada pekerjaan sedikit dengan Sasuke s-a-m-a!" kata Naruto.

"Oh…" jawab pria berambut putih itu singkat.

Naruto pun berjalan kembali dan masuk ke kamarnya. Setelah sampai di kamar, ia langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Dan perlahan memejamkan kedua matanya, tapi segera terbuka kembali ketika peristiwa Sasuke yang mencium keningnya, kembali membayangi dirinya. Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya berulang kali, kekanan dan kekiri, berusaha mencari posisi yang enak untuk tidur. Tapi, setiap ia memejamkan mata, bayang-bayang yang sama halnya terus membayanginya.

'Ini semua gara-gara Teme! Ugh… tidak bisa tidur itu susah! Awas kau Teme!!' batin Naruto.

Dan mungkin satu malam ini dilewatkan oleh Naruto dengan perjuangan yang panjang. Perjuangan untuk tidur, dan kemungkinan bayangan Sasuke masih ada di otaknya, entah terbawa suasana atau mimpi, yang pasti hal itu berhasil membuat Naruto melupakan ritual kecilnya sebelum tidur. Yah, lupa mandi di malam hari.

…BER-SAM-BUNG…

* * *

Reply review:

: Gomen, itu tanda salah Zuki m(_____)m. sudah Zuki usahakan untuk menghilang tanda itu XD. Sanckyuu…^^

**Chiaki Megumi**: Gomen, tanda itu salah Zuki m(____)m. Di Chap ini, tanda itu sedah hilang. XDD. Banyak Typo dan Lost word ya? Gomen. …(titik2 ini Nee yang jawab ya XDD).

**Genseki Ryota**: Ck…ck… itulah dirimu, Teme! Xp. Iyep Teme, typonya memang ada, banyak lagi. Gomen. m(_____)m. Ini menurutku lho, Teme, yang katrok itu dirimu apa si pantat ayam? XDD *depaked masal*. Sanckyuu…^^

**Uzumaki Mitsuki**: Hajimemashite Mitsuki-san^^ Panggil saya dengan sebutan Zuki aja, gak usah pake 'Nee'^^ agar tidak terlalu formallah. XDD.

**Hanaruichi**: Namanya anak kota ya begitulah. XDD. Err… penyiksaannya kurang? Mungkin Chap depan XDD. Sanckyuu…

**Luina Ren Michaelis**: Typo? Ahahaha… *tertawa gaje*. Bungkusan itu isinya … XDD. Sanckyuu…

**Nazuki Kyouru**: Gomen m(_____)m. Masa' Sasu gak bisa ngangkat jemuran? O.o *getoked*. Iyep, milik Naru, sekarang udah kejawabkan Nee, Naru tinggal dimana? XDD. Cinta perawan di desa. XD *depaked*. Sanckyuu…

**D'guardian angel**: Panggil saya Zuki,^^ gak perlu pake Nee XD. Zuki masih 13 tahun kox –lha? Malah curhat? XD- Iyep, ini memang Fic Colab.^^ Jadinya? Silahkan mengikuti lanjutan Fic ini XD *lempared* Sanckyuu…

**Fienen repiw without Baka Anik** : Hahaha….^^ Sejak kapan ya ??? –mikir2-

Sejak Tsuki dan Zuki buat nie fict. Finen… mkch ripiew-nya…^_^

**Fuyuno Hoshi** : Wah… Mkch, snang-nya…

**Harllout Scord** : Maaph, Tsuki kurang tLiti… Tsuki akan Lebih berusaha Lagi. Mkch rpiew-nya…^^

**Yuuzu-chan** : Yuuzu… Hahaha cinLok, pastinya duonk, wkwkwk… Mkch rpiew-nya…

**Shazanami Mystica** : Weh! Weh! Bner juga ya ntu, mang ndak peka…-d'chidori- Mkch rpiew-nya…^^

**.Kaoru-Wook** : Iya terlalu mewah ya. Namanya juga Sasuke gitu, nanti di siksa dikit deh biar agak mLarat. Mkch rpiew-nya…^^

**NakamaLuna** : Nama yg bguz ntu Tsuzuki kaya' motor. Sasu mang payah ndak bsa nimba sumur. Biarin ja deh… Mkch ripiew-nya..^^

**Chubby Chu** : Bener beud, Narunaru. Hahaha… Mkch ripiewnya. Nih da Lnjut kok^^

Nah, itu bLesan ripiew dari Tsuzuki, Tsuki dan Zuki. Arigatou buat semuanya…

Maaph jika masih banyak kesaLahan di chapt kemarin. Tsuki mnta maaph…

SekaLi ripiew tetep ripiew, ayo maju kasih ripiew…^^

With D'heart

~TSUZUKI~


	3. Chapter 3

~My New Life Is Yours, Dobe!~

Chapter 3

By: Aoi no tsuki

And

Mikazuki Chizuka

* * *

**Light-Sapphire-Chan** : Nyakakak. XD itulah pesona Uchiha –huek!- *di katon* Ya, butuh proses untuk membuatnya jadi lama XD –aslinya ngeles- Arigatou! ^^

**Nazuki Kyouru :** May Be! XD *dikemplanx Naru* Arigatou! XD

**Seiba Asuka **: Hwaa… Tsuzuki m'ucpkan trima kasih atas ripiew dari Asuka.

**Yuuzu-chan **: Iy, malah bgus kan. Pntes nyosor kaya' bebek gt, kan pas dan mirip. –d'chidori- Arigatou! XD

**dArkY maleZ lOgin **: Hahaha…XD Iy, ya. Tp gpp, ttp kelend lho. Hoho… Mksh ripiew-nya, Darky.^^

**Chubby Chu **: Kalau dibibir –glek!- *memandang ke arah Sasu yx udah nyiapin Chidori* A-anu, Zuki juga gax tau. XDD *kabur sebelum terkena Chidori dari Sasu yx minta lebih dari pada ciuman di kening n bibir* Arigatou. ^^

**Ziruki Zaoldyeck** : Namanya rambut pantat bebek, yang pasti mulutnya juga dunx! XD –digampar- Err… May Be? XD –tapi bukan di Chap ini. XD *kabur* Arigatou! ^^

**Fuyuno Hoshi mls login** : Iy, maaph msih ada typo-nya. Akan lebih tliti lg nt Tsuzuki. Mksh ripiew-nya. Tentang ripiu, ya, begitulah. XD

**Airi hoshina ga login** : Ya, gpp kok. Kan skrang udah ripiew, Airi. Mksh ripiew-nya. Hah!! Sensei, Tsuki bkan sensei. Tsuki hanyalah manusia biasa yang tak lepas dri dosa. –d'buang-

**SakurakoShiina **: Uwah! Arigatou! XD Ini Chap. 3-nya, semoga tidak mengecewakan. ^^

**You Know Me**!: Teme? Ini Ryo? Kalau bukan gomen, Zuki gax tau. XD Arigatou! ^^

**Mendy.d'LovelyLucifer** : Mendy, mksh ripiew-nya. Gpp kan udh ripiew skrg…^^

**Fienencia nebeng review** : Iy, updet jg. Hehehe… Iy juga jidad Naru tak perjaka lagi, biarin yg ambiL kn Sasu Teme, pasti Naru jg sneng kok. Hahaha… -ktawa syetan-

* * *

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

Sang surya sudah menampakkan cahayanya, udara dingin pada pagi hari ini sangatlah menusuk kulit. Terbangun dari tidur singkat ini, perlahan kulangkahkan kakiku ke arah jendela kecil yang ada dikamarku dan membukanya. Angin sejuk menyapaku dengan caranya sendiri. Sejauh mata memandang, kulihat deretan bukit hijau yang indah menyejukkan mata onyx milikku, Lalu aku pun kembali berjalan menuju pintu kamarku dan membukanya perlahan.

"Pagi, Sasuke," sapa pemuda yang mirip dengan diriku.

"Hn, pagi," jawabku singkat

"Tumben sudah bangun tuan muda," seru Sai dengan nada mengejek.

"…"

Kulangkahkan kedua kakiku menuju teras rumah yang kecil ini. Banyak penduduk desa yang sudah memulai pekerjaannya, mereka terlihat sangat sibuk. Dari kebanyakan orang-orang desa yang berlalu-lalang di hadapanku. Pandangan mataku malah tertuju pada sosok si Dobe yang mendekat ke arahku. Wajahnya tampak ceria dengan mata biru yang bersinar. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil melihat itu semua.

"Hoi! Pagi, Teme!" sapanya dengan nada yang terpaksa.

"Hn, mau apa kau ke sini pagi-pagi begini?"

"Hei, sudah kubilang aku boleh ke sini kapan saja!" ucapnya dengan nada tinggi.

"…"

"Mau ikut memanen?" kata Naruto tiba-tiba bertanya padaku.

"Hah?" tanyaku sedikit rak mengerti.

"Ya, memanen. Hari ini panen buah strawberry kau mau ikut?"

"Hm…" Aku berfikir sejenak. Tapi segera terhenti ketika si Dobe ini mulai berbicara lagi.

"Kalau kau tak mau ikut aku akan mengajak Sai saja," kata Naruto yang sukses membuatku membuka mata lebar.

"Aku ikut!" jawabku secara langsung dan mantap.

"Bagus, ayo cepat ganti bajumu! Mau memanen dengan piama seperti itu?"

Aku melihat diriku sendiri yang masih mengenakan piama tidurku.

'Sial! Dobe ini merendahkanku!' batinku kesal

"Cepat, Teme!!"

"Hn,"

Dengan langkah yang santai aku berjalan menuju kamarku. Melakukan perintah dari si Dobe itu. 'Eh? Sebenarnya siapa sih bosnya di sini? Ugh! Dan kenapa aku mau-mau saja diperintah oleh si Dobe? Argh! Masa bodoh! Toh, yang penting nikmati sajalah!' batinku dengan asal.

**End P.O.V**

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, nampaklah sosok pemuda yang di tunggu Naruto. Sasuke langsung berjalan agak tergesa-gesa ke arah Naruto yang memandanginya dengan tatapan… aneh? Entahlah yang pasti untuk kedua kalinya Sasuke tidak terlalu memikirkan hal-hal tak berguna seperti itu. Hingga akhirnya langkah Sasuke terhenti tepat di hadapan Naruto.

"Ayo, Dobe!" ajak Sasuke.

"…" Naruto terdiam dan masih memandangi Sasuke seperti tadi.

"Hei, ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ti-tidak, kau yakin mau mengenakan itu untuk panen?" tunjuk Naruto pada pakaian yang dikenakan Sasuke.

Pemuda Uchiha ini mengenakan celana pendek selutut dan berpakaian lengan panjang berwarna biru tua. Memang keliatan santai. Tapi, mungkin menurut Naruto baju itu… terlalu bagus? Mungkin saja 'kan jika baju sebagus itu akan kotor terkena lumpur atau apa pun yang mengotorinya?

"Di mana kebunnya?" tanya Sasuke lagi seraya meleburkan segala lamunan Naruto tentang dirinya.

"Di balik bukit itu!" tunjuk Naruto pada sebuah bukit besar yang lumayan tinggi.

"Jauhkah?"

"Lumayan!"

"Berapa lama?"

"AH!! Jangan banyak bertanya. Ikuti aku saja, Teme!!" seru Naruto dengan amarah yang mulai memuncak.

"Hmph…" Sasuke membekap mulutnya sendiri.

"Apa? Kenapa kau tertawa? Lucu?"

"Aku suka melihatmu seperti itu, Dobe!" kata Sasuke di akhiri sebuah senyuman.

"EH?!" Wajah Naruto mulai memerah.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Naruto berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke menuju ke arah dimana letak bukit itu berada. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengikuti langkah Naruto di belakang, mengantisipasi kemungkinan kesalah-pahaman antara mereka dengan orang di sekitarnya seperti kemarin. Lama mereka berjalan, tak terasa mereka sudah mulai berjalan menaikki bukit.

Bagi Naruto berjalan seperti ini sangatlah mudah karena sejak kecil memang ia selalu bermain-main di tempat-tempat tak terduga. Entah untuk Sasuke, yang sepertinya amat kesusahan untuk menaiki bukit tersebut, itu saja sudah beruntung. Belum merasakan betapa susahnya mendaki gunung tanpa alat.

Ternyata tanpa Sasuke duga jalan menuju kebun strawberry lumayan jauh, ia dapat merasakan kedua kakinya meminta izin untuk berhenti sejenak. Sasuke menuruti permohonan sang kaki dan memanggil Naruto yang berjalan di depannnya.

"Dobe! Bisakah kita istirahat sejenak?"

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap diri Sasuke yang kelelahan. Memincingkan satu mata, ia hanya tersenyum seadanya dan berbalik melanjutkan perjalanan. "Sepertinya kau harus banyak-banyak mendaki, Teme! Bisa-bisa seluruh ototmu tidak bisa menerima beban yang terlalu berat," kata Naruto kembali berjalan.

"Sudah tau kalau aku belum terbiasa kenapa meneruskan perjalanan? Kalau aku kenapa-napa bagaimana? Hah?!" seru Sasuke kesal.

"Aku tak peduli!" kata Naruto sinis tanpa menoleh barang sedetik pun ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke menunduk lesu. "Benarkah?" tanya dengan nada lemah.

Naruto yang nampak tak mendengar nada lemah itu dan hanya menangkap isinya saja langsung menjawab, "Yap!" dengan semangat.

"Ka-kalau begitu sebaiknya kau melanjutkan perjalanan ini sendiri saja," kata Sasuke dan…

BRUKK…

Suara itu, Naruto pun menoleh ke belakang karena suara itu datangnya dari dia, Sasuke. Naruto membelalakan matanya ketika mendapati tubuh Sasuke yang terlentang di tanah, yang sepertinya sedang pingsan. Lantas Naruto berlari mendekati Sasuke dan menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Sasuke, bangun! Jangan membuatku takut, Teme!" seru Naruto terus menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Uchiha itu sekuat tenaganya.

Namun tidak ada balasan dari sang obyek. Hal ini membuat Naruto semakin panik sekaligus rasa bersalah yang amat besar. Seandainya ia tadi menuruti perkataan Sasuke, mana mungkin hal ini akan terjadi? Terlebih lagi jika sampai Sasuke kenapa-kenapa, bisa-bisa ia disalahkan dan begitu pula kedua orang tuanya yang akan dipecat gara-gara hal itu.

"Teme! Teme, bangun! Kumohon bangun, kau ini kenapa? Uchiha tidak selemah ini 'kan?" Hati Naruto mulai gusar melihat sang Uchiha yang tak kunjung bangun, apalagi di tambah dengan opini yang bahkan tidak ada sangkut-pautnya sama sekali. Tapi memang wajar, jika orang sedang panik, pemikiran apa pun bisa saja muncul secara tiba-tiba 'kan?

"TEMEE!!" teriakkan Naruto menggema di seluruh pelosok-pelosok sudut bukit..

Tanpa Naruto sadari, kedua tangan Sasuke bergerak cepat menutupi alat pendengarannya, "Hentikan, Dobe! Berisik!! Pagi-pagi sudah berisik!" seru Sasuke menutup telinganya seraya memejamkan mata sebagai refleks.

Naruto terbengong mendapati Sasuke yang berperilaku seperti itu. "Eh? Kau-"

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke membuka mata dan tidak menutup telinganya serta memandang ke wajah Naruto.

"Ka-kau mempermainkanku!" seru Naruto kesal.

Sasuke tertawa tertahan dan berkata, "Tidak kok. Hei! Kau hampir menangis, Dobe! Lihat dirimu!" tunjuk Sasuke sambil menyeka air mata Naruto yang membasahi pelupuk mata.

"Sialan!!" umpat Naruto menepis tangan Sasuke.

Naruto lalu bangkit dari posisi duduknya, hendak berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke, tapi tangan Sasuke menahannya hingga Naruto kembali terduduk. Naruto menatap wajah Sasuke yang datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Apa?!" bentak Naruto.

"Jangan pergi, Dobe!" pinta Sasuke.

"Lepaskan tanganku, Teme!" ucap Naruto kasar.

"Tidak akan," genggaman tangan Sasuke semakin erat.

"Teme!!" seru Naruto berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke.

"Maaf, Dobe."

"Ah?" Mata Naruto terbelalak mendengar perkataan yag keluar dari mulut Uchiha itu. Seorang Uchiha meminta maaf? Bukankah ini kejadian yang amat langka? Sangat langka hingga berhasil membuat Naruto membuka mulutnya lebar dan memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan tak percaya, bahkan ia pun tak lagi menghiraukan tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Sasuke.

"Jangan meninggalkanku, bisakah kau jalan bersamaku? Jangan jalan di depanku!!" tanya Sasuke sekaligus melarang.

"A-anu." Tingkah Naruto mulai salah tingkah, terlihat semburat merah yang terlukis manis di kedua pipinya. Mata onyx Uchiha itu yang menatapnya penuh perhatian, membuat Naruto semakin bingung ingin melakukan apa, dan pada akhirnya ia mempunyai keputusan.

"Ba-Baiklah!" Naruto membantu Sasuke untuk berdiri.

"Ayo sedikit lagi, Teme!"

"Hn,"

Setelah Sasuke berdiri dan membersihkan debu-debu yang menempel. Tangan Sasuke menggenggam erat tangan Naruto dan melanjutkan perjalanan. Entah apa yang ada di dalam hati Uchiha yang satu ini yang pasti untuk kedua kalinya Sasuke berhasil membuat Naruto mempunyai perasaan yang berbeda-beda yang bercampur menjadi satu di lubuk hatinya. Jantung Naruto berlomba menantang kedua kakinya untuk bergerak paling cepat saat dirasakannya tangan Sasuke semakin menggenggamnya erat, menimbulkan sensasi hangat yang melingkupi diri Naruto.

"Nah ini dia kebun strawberry-nya!" tunjuk Naruto tiba-tiba dengan tangannya yang membuka lebar berusaha agar si Uchiha mampu melihat pemandangan yang elok nan luar biasa.

"Indah bukan?" tanya Naruto

"Ya, sangat indah," ucap Sasuike tidak sadar.

"Ayo cepat semuanya sudah menunggu!" ajak Naruto riang kini berbalik menggenggam tangan Sasuke erat.

"…" Sasuke tersenyum simpul.

Naruto menggeret tangan Sasuke hingga mereka sampai di depan buah strawberry yang akan di panen. Terlihat para petani yang sedang mengunduh hasil buahnya segera memberi hormat ketika mereka kedatangan tamu dari pemilik perkebunan. Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya sebagai tanda kepada seluruh petani untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Kau tahu 'kan cara memotongnya?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn,"

"Bagus, kerjakan. Ambil yang sudah berwarna merah tua ya, Teme! Aku mau memanen yang di situ," tunjuk Naruto yang jartaknya agak jauh.

'Kenapa aku juga ikut membantunya? Ah, biarlah. Dasar Dobe!' batin Sasuke menyunggingkan senyuman pada Dobenya yang sedang memilih-milih buah yang akan di panennya.

Saat memetik buah strawberry, tiba-tiba sebuah ide berjalan santai di otaknya. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia berjalan ke arah Naruto yang masih sibuk memilih. Setelah sampai, Sasuke menepuk pelan pundak Naruto yang sukses membuat Naruto menoleh kebelakang.

"Dobe?" panggil Sasuke.

Naruto menoleh dan berkata, "Ap-haphm?!"

Naruto tidak pernah menduga bahwa Sasuke akan menjejalkan buah strawberry ke mulutnya. Dengan kata lain Sasuke menyuapi Naruto dengan buah strawberry. Sasuke tersenyum puas ketika usahanya berhasil.

"Bagaimana, Dobe?"

"Hmph! Uhuk-huk!! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Tiba-tiba begitu!?" bentak Naruto, "tapi rasanya enak kok. Hm…" lanjut Naruto masih mengunyah buah itu. Sasuke mengusap-usap rambut pirang Naruto dengan gemas.

"Eh?! Apa-apaan sih, Teme?! Oh iya, kau mau juga? Nih!" kata Naruto memperlihatkan buah strawberry yang berukuran lumayan besar dan berwarna merah menggoda. Menggoda seperti -err… mungkin tak perlu dibahas lebih jauh.

"Suapi aku, Dobe!" pinta Sasuke dengan seringainya.

"Ja-jangan bercanda!!" kata Naruto pun pergi menjauh dari Sasuke. Namun, sebelum itu, Sasuke kembali menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Naruto. Lantas Sasuke mengarahkan buah strawberry yang dipegang Naruto ke dalam mulutnya sendiri dan melahapnya hingga habis.

"Apa susahnya sih menyuapiku? Hm… manis juga, seperti orang yang menyuapiku barusan," kata Sasuke.

DEG!

Naruto menarik kembali tangannya dan berlari kecil menjauhi Sasuke. "Ah! Teme menyebalkan. Dia gila! Gila!!" seru Naruto menghentak-hentakkan kakinya keras di tanah.

TUK..

Tanpa di ketahui, sebuah batu mengatuk kaki Naruto hingga ia terjatuh.

"Aduh, sakit~! Batu sialan! Hari ini aku tertimpa sial terus!! Menyebalkan!" gerutu Naruto memegangi lututnya yang sedikit lecet.

"Kau tak apa, Naruto?"

Mendengar ada yang menyapa, Naruto mendongak ke arah orang yang berada di depannya sekarang.

"Sai? Aku tidak apa-apa kok." jawab Naruto berusaha bangkit berdiri. Dan ternyata orang yang menyapa Naruto tadi adalah sepupu Sasuke. Uchiha Sai.

"Biar kubantu?" tawar Sai seraya menahan lengan Naruto dan menariknya hingga Naruto kembali berdiri.

"Dobe, kau baik-baik saja?" kata Sasuke yang tiba-tiba ikut bergabung dengan Sai dan Naruto, dengan nafas terengah-engah. Tentu saja karena tadi ia berlari cepat agar berhasil mengejar Naruto.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok," jawab Naruto.

"Hei! Kau ada di sini, Sai?" tanya Sasuke menatap sinis ke arah Sai.

"Ya, aku di sini saat Naru terjatuh. Iya kan, Naruto?" tanya Sai mengarah pada Naruto.

"Hm," Naruto menganggukan kepalanya.

Kedua Uchiha itu saling berpandangan dan saling melempar senyum setan ala Uchiha.

"Sai mau membantuku memanen?" tanya Naruto berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Baiklah, dengan senang hati," kata Sai.

"Cih! Aku mau pulang!" ucap Sasuke gusar dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Sai. Entah karena apa, dengan sendirinya ia tidak betah dengan suasana di saat Naruto membaik-baikkan Sai. Dan keputusan ini yang ia ambil.

"Teme, kenapa pulang?" tanya Naruto.

"…" Sasuke tak menghiraukan pertanyaan itu.

Dia terus berjalan menuju rumahnya yang sekarang. Di perjalanan pulang, ia sempat memarahi dirinya karena melakukan keputusan yang amat bodoh. Bagaimana tidak? Bukannya kalau Sasuke meninggalkan Sai dan Naruto berdua saja itu malah semakin memperkecil peluang Sasuke untuk mendapatkan Naruto? Dan memperbesar peluang Sai untuk mendapatkan Naruto lebih yang dari ia bayangkan.

* * *

BRAKK!!!

"Akh!! Kenapa dia harus datang? Pengacau!!"

Sasuke mendobrak pintunya dengan keras dia mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi kayu yang ada di ruang tamu yang kecil. Suasana di rumahnya itu sangatlah sepi. Semua orang sedang sibuk memanen di kebun. Sasuke mengacak-acak rambut ayamnya penuh emosi.

"Ng?" gumam Sasuke ketika tanpa sengaja melirik ke arah suatu benda, "bingkainya?" lanjut Sasuke.

Di pandanginya bingkai itu untuk kesekian-kalinya. Sasuke mengambil bingkai itu dan mengelus kacanya yang dingin. Sentuhannya tepat pada sosok Naruto yang tersenyum dalam bingkai itu. Tanpa terasa mata onyx Sasuke terpejam dan tertidur. Membayangkan detik-detik terindah saat dirinya bersama Naruto.

KLEK…

Suara pintu rumah itu terbuka, spontan mata onyx Sasuke terbuka. Di lihatnya sosok Sai yang sedang berdiri di depan Sasuke. Wajahnya tersenyum, sebuah senyuman yang mengandung arti. Arti yang pastinya sebentar lagi akan diketahui oleh Sasuke.

"Hai, Sasuke! Bagaimana istirahatnya?" kata Sai riang seraya mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Tidak bukan apa-apa kok. Naruto itu… manis ya?" ujar Sai dengan senyumannya.

"Dia memang manis," ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Ya, memang manis. Di sini juga manis, sangat manis," kata Sai sambil menyentuh bibirnya dengan telunjuknya.

Sasuke tersontak kaget, otaknya mulai berfikir keras memproses informasi tersebut. Apa yang telah Sai lakukan pada Dobenya itu. Ketika selesai memproses, dugaan yang menurut Sasuke amat kuat pun menjadi jawabannya.

"SAI!! KAU… Beraninya…"

...BER-SAM-BUNG...

* * *

Maaph ya jikalau updetnya lama dan masih banyak saLah chapt kmarin. Makasih buat Zuki tanpamu fict ini ngga' akan jadi. Hehehe.., juga buat reader yang ripiew fict ini SMUANYA DECH... Tsuki und Zuki mengucapkan buanyakk trima kasih buat smuanya…^^

Mohon ripiewnya ya, skali ripiew tetap ripiew, ayo maju kasih ripiew. –Tsuki d'buang-

Arigatou,.

**~TsuZuki~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Om Kishikishi...**

**Anime : Naruto**

**Pairing : SasuxNaru**

**Warning : shonen-ai, ****don't like don't read this!! Bold and Underline is Flashback...  


* * *

**~MY NEW LIFE IS YOURS, DOBE!~

Chapter 4

By : Aoi no Tsuki

And

Mikazuki Chizuka

* * *

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Tidak bukan apa-apa kok. Naruto itu… manis ya?" ujar Sai dengan senyumannya.

"Dia memang manis," ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Ya, memang manis. Di sini juga manis, sangat manis," kata Sai sambil menyentuh bibirnya dengan telunjuk.

Sasuke tersontak kaget, otaknya mulai berfikir keras memproses informasi tersebut. Apa yang telah Sai lakukan pada Dobenya itu. Ketika selesai memproses, dugaan yang menurut Sasuke amat kuat pun menjadi jawabannya.

"SAI!! KAU… Beraninya…" seru Sasuke berdiri dari tempat ia duduk. Mata onyxnya memandang tajam ke arah Sai. Sai hanya memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan yang tenang.

"Jangan salah paham dulu, Sasuke!" Sai berjalan melewati Sasuke begitu saja. "kau pasti mengira yang tidak-tidak kan? Dasar pantat ayam!" kata Sai cuek.

"SAI!!" teriak Sasuke frustasi.

"Oh ya satu lagi!" Langkah Sai terhenti di belakang Sasuke. "Aku sudah memberitahukannya tentang kepulangan kita! Jadi... ungkapkan perasaanmu sebelum terlambat! Dan jangan pura-pura bodoh!" Sai pun melanjutkan langkahnya yang terhenti dan memasuki ruangan kamarnya.

Pemuda berpantat ayam itu masih terdiam di ruang tengah, entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan sekarang yang jelas perasaannya sekarang tidak pasti. Tetapi kalau begitu, Sai tidak melakukan 'ini dan itu' kepada Naruto 'kan? Setidaknya Sasuke bisa menghela nafas lega kali ini.

**TOK! TOK! TOK!**

Terdengar suara pintu yang di ketuk dari luar, dengan malasnya Sasuke berjalan mendekati pintu seraya membukanya setelah sampai tujuan.

KLEK...

"Teme!"

Mendengar suara amat familiar, Sasuke menatap heran ke arah Naruto yang sudah mematung di hadapannya, ditambah tadi saat memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Teme'.

"Dobe, mau apa malam-malam begini ke sini?" kata Sasuke agak dingin.

Naruto terdiam sambil menundukkan kepala dalam diam, membuat Sasuke menaikkan satu alis tinggi.

"Masuklah!" ajak Sasuke menyilahkan Naruto masuk ke rumahnya, -ralat, rumah Naruto lebih tepatnya.

"Hm," Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam diikuti Sasuke di belakangnya. "Sudah lama aku tak ke sini," kata pemuda berambut pirang itu sendu. "Rasanya kangen!" serunya riang, mengharuskan Sasuke berpikir keras apakah makhluk pirang satu ini pintar merubah ekspresi wajah atau tidak.

Tetapi, entah mengapa saat Sasuke yang menyadari perkataan Dobenya itu hanya bisa terdiam melihatnya.

Naruto yang menyadari tatapan 'mengkuliti' Sasuke langsung meliriknya tajam. "Apa? Kenapa melihatku seperti itu, Teme?!" bentak Naruto sinis seraya menjatuhkan pantatnya ke kursi.

"Aku-"

"Oh, ya!" potong Naruto cepat sebelum Sasuke berbicara. "Besok aku ingin mengajak kau dan Sai untuk memancing di sungai, jadi bangun pagi-pagi ya, Teme!" ucap Naruto di akhiri dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Hn."

"Oke, aku mau pulang dulu ya, Teme. Aku hanya ingin memberitahu itu saja kok. Sampai jumpa besok!" kata Naruto berdiri dari duduknya lalu berjalan mendekati pintu tanpa melihat ke arah Sasuke yang sedari tadi sudah bimbang.

**BLAM!!!**

Naruto membanting pintu tersebut pelan, langkahnya terasa berat untuk digerakkan menjauhi rumah tersebut, bukan rumah, tetapi orang yang ada di dalamnya, bukan pula dengan Uchiha Sai, tetapi Uchiha Sasuke.

"Dia mau pergi ya?" gumam Naruto pelan. Berjalan diam, Naruto menendang batu kerikil kecil di setiap langkahnya. "Kenapa aku merasa sekehilangan seperti ini saat mendengar Teme akan pergi? Konyol, aku 'kan bukan siapa-siapanya," ujar Naruto bergumam lagi.

Lama berjalan, ia merenungi perasaannya sejenak. "Aku tak mau Sasuke pergi! Aku tidak mau!" seru Naruto langsung berlari membelah gelapnya malam.

***

**Sasuke's POV**

Aku membuka mataku pagi hari ini lebih awal dari biasanya, karena aku ingin bersama Dobe lebih lama lagi sebelum aku kembali lagi ke kota.

Aku berjalan dari ranjang tempat tidurku menuju jendela kecil di kamar ini, lalu membukanya perlahan-lahan, kubiarkan udara sejuk memasuki ruangan ini. Dan lagi-lagi pemandangan yang menyejukkan mataku itu terlihat lagi. Jika aku pergi dari sini pasti aku tak bisa melihat pemandangan yang indah ini lagi. Ada rasa penyelasan saat mengingat-ingat kembali kepulanganku tersebut.

Setelah aku puas melihatnya aku membuka pintu kamarku dan kulihat sekelilingku tak ada orang itu, dimana dia? Apakah dia belum bangun? Mungkin ya, karena ini baru jam empat pagi. Mungkin terlalu pagi untuk bangun.

Aku menghela nafasku perlahan dan menunggu Dobe datang kesini.

"Kau sudah bangun ya, Sasuke? Pagi sekali, aku baru saja ingin membangunkanmu," kata Sai tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu kamarnya seperti hantu, sempat membuatku mendelik kesal.

"Cepat bergegas mandi, Sai! Aku tak mau menunggu lama-lama!" seruku dingin.

"Kau hari ini semangat sekali ya! Hahaha... Ya sudah aku mandi dulu! Ingat gunakan waktu sebaik mungkin," ujar Sai sialan itu mengingatkan sebelum sosoknya menghilang dari pandanganku.

"..." Aku hanya bisa terdiam tidak berniat membalas pekataan si Sai.

"TEME!! TEME!!"

Suara itu, suara yang kutunggu-tunggu dari tadi. Aku pun bergegas menuju pintu depan dan kulihat Dobe yang manis itu mengenakan sebuah topi untuk memancing. Aku menahan tawaku sebentar lalu tersenyum di hadapannya.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Tidak, kau lucu memakai topi itu. Dapat dari mana, Dobe?"

"Ini milik pamanku. Jangan tertawa!" ucap Naruto mengerucutkan bibir.

"Tapi itu cocok untukmu kok," kataku merayu.

Dengan sekejap wajahnya berubah menjadi merah padam. Bagus, aku senang menggodanya seperti ini. Oh Kami-sama, aku sudah tidak tahan ingin memakannya. Apakah Engkau sedang mengujiku Tuhan?

Dobe-ku masih menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona. "Ah! Mana Sai?" tanyanya sambil menengok ke dalam rumah.

Aku mendengus kesal, kenapa pula dia menanyakan orang yang suka merusak hubungan orang itu?!

"Dia sedang mandi. Kau tunggu saja, pasti sebentar lagi selesai," jawabku sebisa mungkin agar terdengar datar.

"Hm." Dobe mengangguk.

Dobe mendudukkan dirinya di kursi panjang yang berbahan dasar bambu di teras rumah ini, membuatku juga mendudukkan diri di sampingnya. Tiba-tiba suasana hening menyelimuti kami. Aku benci keheningan ini, lebih membencinya dari pada keramaian yang biasanya sangat kubenci. Tetapi sekarang aku sangat amat membenci keheningan di antara aku dan Dobe karena menimbulkan kesan tak enak di antara kami

"Teme..." panggilnya tiba-tiba.

Hah… Suara surga menyelamatkan kami.

"Apa?" responku singkat.

"A..." Dobe langsung terdiam.

"A kenapa, Dobe?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"A-ayo kita mancing ikan yang banyak!" serunya sambil mengangkat tangannya ke atas.

"Dasar Dobe! Kukira apa? Hah..." ucapku menghela nafas lega.

"Memang kau kira aku mau mengatakan apa, hah?" Dobe melipat tangannya sambil melihat ke arahku dengan pandangan yang menurutku terlihat... bodoh.

Pintu depan terbuka, menampilkan sosok Sai yang baru saja selesai mandi. "Naruto maaf menunggu lama ya! Aku sudah siap, ayo kita berangkat!" sapanya pada Dobe. Cih! Bahkan dia tak memandangku ada!

"Sai!! Ayo! Jangan lupa kail, pancingan, dan umpannya?" ajak Dobe bersemangat langsung berdiri dari duduknya. Hah, satu lagi manusia yang tak menganggapku sesudah setan putih alias Sai itu hadir di antara kami.

"Ya, semua sudah siap!"

"Bagus, berangkat!!" komando Dobe berjalan mendahului aku dan Sai.

Aku menatap sinis pada Sai yang mulai mendekati Dobe dan mungkin membuatku cemburu nantinya. Mataku memanas melihat Dobe yang bermanja-manja dengan Sai. Sengaja ingin membuatku membunuh orang terdekat ya?!

"Cih!" geramku kesal.

Dobe menoleh ke belakang, tepatnya ke arahku. "Teme ayo! Dasar lambat!" Dobe memerintahku tanpa perasaan.

Aku hanya membuang muka seraya masih berjalan di belakang mereka berdua.

"Kali ini berapa lama lagi, Dobe?" tanyaku melangkah kaki cepat berusaha membaur bersama mereka.

"Tidak lama, dekat kok dari sini. Iya kan, Sai?" kata Dobe menatap Sai.

"Ya, dekat sekali kok tuan Sasuke," ucapnya dengan senyum mengejek.

'Sialan! Dasar sialan kau Sai!' pikirku menahan amarah.

Bagaimana caranya agar Dobe-ku bisa lepas dari perangkap setan putih sok murah senyum itu?! Melihat mereka berjalan berdampingan saja sudah membuatku mendidih, apalagi jika Sai sampai berani mencuri-curi kesempatan! Akan kupastikan hidupmu tidak akan lama lagi harus berakhir di tanganku! Sekarang aku langsung berpikir keras untuk mendapatkan simpati dari Dobe. Untung saja aku seorang Uchiha yang diberkahi wajah tampan dan jenius tingkat atas. Dengan begitu mudahnya ide mengalir di otakku. Memang sedikit gila dan terkesan merendahkan derajat Uchiha. Tetapi tak apalah! Demi Dobe!

"Dobe... Aku tak kuat..." lirih kubuat selemah mungkin.

Lucky! Dobe menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang ke arahku.

"Eh! Biar kutemani," ucapnya polos.

Bagus, dia sekarang berada di sampingku. Aku tertawa puas untuk usahaku ini. Tidak sia-sia juga aku merendahkan sedikit harga diri Uchiha.

"Jangan pura-pura pingsan lagi!" serunya dengan wajah yang innocent.

Aku senang melihat Dobe seperti ini.

"Usaha yang bagus tuan Uchiha," ujar Sai sangat mengganggu keadaan.

"Hentikan senyum bodohmu itu, Sai!" bentakku horror.

"Hahaha... Sebentar lagi kita sampai kok, tuan," katanya masih tersenyum, merusak etika Uchiha setiap saat.

"Teme, setelah pohon yang besar itu sungainya. Jadi jangan pingsan dulu ya."

"Hn,"

**END Sasuke's POV**

ZRRSH...ZRSSH...

Gemericik air sungai perlahan-lahan mulai terdengar di telinga Sasuke, Sai dan juga Naruto. Semakin dekat mereka melangkah semakin jelas pula suara air sungai itu. Setelah mereka melewati pohon besar itu terlihatlah sebuah sungai dengan air segar yang mengisinya. Batu bara putih mengalir indah bak lukisan yang hanya bisa diciptakan sekali, dengan harga jual tinggi tak terhingga tentunya.

"Indah ya, Naruto!" ucap Sai mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Naruto.

Sasuke mengambil tindakan. "Ayo Dobe, kita cari tempat yang tepat untuk memancing!" potong Sasuke sambil menggeret lengan Naruto dan menjauhi Sai.

"Teme!"

"Apa?" Sasuke memberhentikan langkahnya, dia melihat Naruto.

"Sai, bagaimana dengan Sai? Dia sendirian."

"Memangnya kenapa jika dia sendirian?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Tidak, ano..."

"Sudahlah, Dobe!"

Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya yang terhenti dan masih menggenggam erat lengan Naruto. Di belakang Sasuke, Naruto tersenyum kecil melihat rambut berpantat ayam itu.

"Nah! Disini, Dobe! Sempurna!" ucap Sasuke menghentikan langkah.

Selera Uchiha memang tinggi, terbukti dengan ia yang memilih bebatuan untuk duduk dan pohon rindang yang melindungi mereka dari sinar matahari yang menusuk kulit, menimbulkan kesan kesejukkan tersendiri bagi siapa pun yang berada di bawah lindungannya.

"Terserah kau, Teme!"

"Lumayan bagus!" seru seseorang dari belakang.

"Sai?" seru Naruto riang.

"Dari tadi aku mengikuti kalian."

"Maaf ya, Sai!"

"Tak perlu minta maaf!" jawab Sai sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Kalau begitu aku dan Sai yang memancing ikan! Teme, kau yang buat api unggun untuk membakar ikannya ya!" perintah Naruto dengan tersenyum.

"..." Sasuke terdiam.

"Teme? Mau ya?"

"Hn," Sasuke pun mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kami pergi dulu ya, Teme. Tak jauh kok, kau bisa melihat kami dari sini. Jaa, Teme! Ayo, Sai!"

"Ya,"

'Akh! Lagi-lagi dia, sialan! Apa si Dobe menyukainya? Jangan! Itu tak boleh terjadi!' nurani Sasuke memberontak.

***

"Sai, pasang umpannya!"

"Sudah!"

"Kita lempar!!"

"Hati-hati nanti kau tercebur ke sungai! Bagian sini lumayan dalam loh!"

"Tenang, aku akan hati-hati kok, hehe..."

PLUNG...

Dua buah umpan yang tersambung pada kail itu menunggu ikan yang menariknya. Sai dan Naruto menunggu saat umpan mereka termakan tapi beberapa lama kemudian tak ada umpan yang termakan sama sekali.

"Naruto..." panggil Sai menatap Naruto. Naruto pun balik memandang Sai.

"Apa?"

"Dua hari lagi aku dan Sasuke akan pulang, kau sudah tahu kan?"

"Ya, aku masih ingat perkataanmu waktu kita di kebun strawberry itu. Cepatnya! Dua hari lagi ya?"

"Hm,"

"Kenapa secepat itu sih?"

"..." Kini Sai terdiam.

CREK... CREKK...

Pancing milik Naruto hampir saja terjatuh andaikata refleks Naruto lamban, tetapi beruntung dalan hal gerak refleks, ia sudah terlihat melatih diri.

"Wah, umpanku, umpanku di makan, Sai!"

"Tarik pelan! Nanti senar pancingnya putus!"

"Ya, ya!"

Dengan hati-hati tapi pasti Naruto menarik kail pancingnya hingga terlihat seekor ikan yang menggeliat-geliat di permukaan air sungai itu.

"Besar, aku dapat ikan besar, Sai!"

"Bagus, kau hebat Naruto," ucap Sai sambil mengelus rambut pirang Naruto.

Dan dari kejauhan sepasang mata onyx sedang mengamati Sai dan Naruto, dialah Uchiha Sasuke. Dengan tatapan yang cemburu dan sinis Sasuke terus mengamati dua orang itu sambil berpangku dagu di depan kayu yang sedang di bakar.

"Sai tarik! Biar aku yang menangkap ikannya dengan jaring."

"Hati-hati!"

"Tarik sedikit lagi, Sai! Lagi, yak..."

Dengan langkah perlahan Naruto mendekat ke arah pinggir sungai dan berusaha menyaring ikan yang besar itu.

"Sai, jaringnya kurang panjang! Tarik sedikit lagi ke arahku!"

"Tidak bisa, di tarik lagi senarnya akan putus."

"Aku akan mendekat saja!"

"Jangan!!" cegah Sai.

Tapi Naruto terus berjalan mendekati ikan yang sudah melemah pergerakannya.

"GYAA! Arusnya kencang juga!" ucap Naruto berusaha menahan keseimbangan tubuhnya.

"Naru-"

BYURR!!

"NARUTO!!" teriak Sai panik.

"Dobe!!"

Dengan sangat cepat Sasuke yang melihat itu pun pergi ke tempat Naruto sedangkan Sai sudah menceburkan dirinya ke dalam sungai untuk menyelamatkan Naruto.

"Dobe! Dobe! Dobe!"

Kepanikan mulai terlukis dari wajah Sasuke, tak ada seorang pun yang muncul di permukaan air sungai.

"DOBE!! SAI!!"

Teriakan itu, teriakan kepanikan dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"DOBE!!"

"Sasuke!!" Orang yang di panggil namanya langsung menoleh dan melihat orang yang sama dengannya sedang berenang menuju arah sungai dengan membawa tubuh yang terdiam.

"Dobe?"

SET!!

Sai menidurkan Naruto di pinggiran sungai.

"Berikan dia nafas buatan! Cepat!" seru Sai memeras pakaiannya yang basah.

Tanpa babibu lagi Uchiha itu langsung menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Naruto dan memberikan nafas buatannya. Berulang-ulang kali Sasuke terus berusaha membuat Naruto tersadar.

"Dobe! Bangunlah, Dobe! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" Sasuke menepuk-nepuk pipi Naruto.

Sekali lagi dia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir manis Naruto dan memberikan nafas buatan padanya.

"DOBEE!!"

"Uhuk... uhuk... Te-me?" Perlahan-lahan mata biru langit itu terbuka. Pandangannya masih terlihat kabur.

GREPP!!

"Dobe, syukurlah!" Sasuke memeluk erat tubuh mungil Naruto yang masih terlihat lemah.

"Te-me, aku tak apa-apa kok," ucap Naruto lemah.

"Dasar bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan tadi?!" bentak Sasuke khawatir.

"Ikannya lepas, maaf!" kata Naruto menundukkan kepala.

"Bodoh! Jangan pikirkan ikannya! Pikirkan dirimu dulu, Dobe! Aku tak ingin kehilangan dirimu, aku tak ingin!" Sasuke kembali memeluk tubuh Naruto yang basah dengan erat.

"Arigatou, Teme," lirih Naruto tersenyum.

SET!!!

"Biar kugendong kau!" kata Sasuke segera membopong Naruto.

"Eh? Turunkan aku, Teme! Aku bisa jalan sendiri kok!" Naruto meronta-ronta seperti anak kecil.

"Diam! Ikuti perintah atasanmu!"

"TEMEE!!"

"Jangan berteriak, Dobe!"

"Akh! Teme!" Naruto tetap memberontak.

"Jangan bergerak!"

"Selalu saja begini!"

"Hn."

"Syukurlah aku menemukanmu, Naruto!" Kali ini Sai berbicara. "Itu juga salahmu, Sasuke!"

"Kenapa menyalahkanku?" Amarah Sasuke membara.

"Kau menyukainya kan? Seharusnya kau menjaganya dengan baik."

"Diam kau, Sai!! Itu juga salahmu!" seru Sasuke dengan wajah yang merah padam, mendengar itu Naruto hanya bisa terdiam dalam gendongan Sasuke.

"Ayo pulang!" potong Sai sambil mendahului langkah di depan Naruto dan Sasuke.

Setelah beberapa lama mereka berjalan sampailah mereka di rumah para penduduk. Naruto hanya bisa menahan nafas melihat dirinya dan Sasuke ditambah Sai sebagai bonus menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh orang desa. Sempat ada kerumunan anak kecil yang bersiul-siul menggoda Sasuke yang menggendong Naruto, -ralat, kerumunan gadis kecil yang diduga kuat telah terserang virus para Fujoshi yang belakangan ini menyebar dengan begitu cepatnya. Abaikan sajalah! Memang itu sikap tetap Uchiha.

"Te-Teme, semua melihat ke arah kita."

"Biarkan saja, Dobe!"

"Tapi-"

"Diam!" Sasuke tetap berjalan tanpa melihat Naruto.

"Lho, rumah pamanku bukan ke arah sini, Teme!" seru Naruto panik.

"..."

"Teme?!" rengek Naruto.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kita berjalan ke arah rumahmu? Aku ingin di rumah paman saja!"

"Di sini saja, aku yang bertanggung jawab atas kejadian ini."

CKLEKK!!!

Setelah sampai, Sai segera mengambil tindakan cepat dengan membukakan pintu yang terkunci.

"Ayo cepat masuk Sasuke!" seru Sai setelah membukakan pintu.

"Hn," tanggap Sasuke singkat.

Dengan pelan dan hati-hati Sasuke menurunkan Naruto dari gendongannya pada sebuah kursi yang lumayan panjang di ruang tamu, sedangkan Sai langsung cabut ke kamarnya.

"Berat! Kau berat, Dobe!"

"Kalau berat, kenapa kau mau menggendongku?"

"Itu alasan lain."

SET!

Wajah Sasuke mendekat ke wajah Naruto, Naruto mencoba untuk memundurkan wajahnya tapi Sasuke malah terus mendekatinya. Begitu sangat dekat dan dekat hingga Naruto memejamkan matanya. Tinggal sebentar lagi bibir mereka menjadi satu keutuhan yang utuh, hingga…

"Ganti bajumu, Dobe! Nanti kau masuk angin!"

Gubrak! Ingin rasanya Naruto menyeburkan diri ke sumur terdekat. "Akh!!!" seru Naruto membuka kedua matanya.

"Apa? Kau kira aku akan menciummu apa? Wajahmu langsung memerah, Dobe!" goda Sasuke.

"Teme, jangan mengerjai aku! Sialan, dasar Teme sialan!"

"Haha... Cepat ganti di kamarku saja!"

"Bukan kamarmu tapi kamarku!"

"Terserah kau, Dobe!"

Dengan kedua pipi yang di gembungkan Naruto pun memasuki kamar yang sudah menjadi milik Sasu Teme itu.

"Dasar Dobe! Bisa-bisa kucium benar dia! Sebaiknya aku juga ganti baju. Kena basah air gara-gara Dobe!"

***

"Akh, bajunya Teme kebesaran! Lucu sekali aku memakainya. Biarlah!"

Tak lama Naruto keluar dari kamar Sasuke dan menunggunya di ruang tengah. Pikirannya pun melayang pada suatu hal.

**"_Naruto, aku dan Sasuke akan pulang sebentar lagi." Aku langsung diam membatu di kebun strawberry itu. Teme akan pergi dari desa ini. "Kapan?" tanyaku menatap mata onyx itu._**

**"_Aku belum tahu pasti. Yang jelas tak lama lagi."_**

**"_Kenapa Teme tak memberitahukanku?"_**

**"_Tanya saja pada dia langsung!"_**

**_Kenapa hatiku tak bisa menerimanya? Kenapa rasanya sangat sakit? Kenapa?_**

"Dobe?" Suara itu membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

"Eh! Te-Teme?" ujar Naruto terpatah-patah.

"Kau kenapa?" Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di samping Naruto. "Dobe?" Tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Naruto, wajahnya tertunduk. Dia tak menatap Sasuke sama sekali.

"Lihat aku, Dobe!" perintah Sasuke mencengkram pundak Naruto.

"Aku tidak mau! Melihatmu membuatku ingin menangis saja!" balas Naruto membuang muka.

"..." Sasuke terdiam karena terlalu syok.

"Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku kalau kau mau pulang ke kota?! Kenapa?!" bentak Naruto.

"Aku tak memberitahukanmu karena aku tak mau melakukannya!" jawab Sasuke memejamkan mata erat-erat.

Naruto tersenyum miris. "Begitu ya! Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Teme. Aku senang mengenal orang yang sombong, keras kepala dan egois sepertimu. Aku sangat senang sampai-sampai..." potong Naruto langsung tersenyum lebar, walau jadi terkesan aneh.

"Sampai-sampai kenapa, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Lupakan saja, Teme! Itu tak penting! Besok hari terakhir kau di sini kan, aku ingin kau menemaniku untuk melihat matahari terbenam di dekat bukit. Kau mau menemaniku kan, Teme?"

"Tentu, besok hari terakhir!"

"Aku pulang ya, Teme! Kupinjam dulu bajumu ini!"

"Hn,"

BLAMM!!!

Sosok Naruto menghilang di balik pintu.

"Sasuke... Sasuke... Lagi-lagi kau tak menghentikannya, dasar bodoh!"

"Sai?"

"Ya, kau pasti menyesal jika seperti ini terus. Hari terakhir besok, ingat besok, Sasuke!" seru Sai mendekati Sasuke.

Sasuke menunduk "Apa yang harus kulakukan agar perasaanku ini tersampaikan tepat waktu?" kata Sasuke mendudukkan diri di kursi.

Sai juga ikut mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang berhadapan dengan diri Sasuke.

"Kalau kau memang Uchiha bungsu, buktikanlah Sasuke…" ucap Sai.

Sasuke melirik sekilas ke arah Sai sebelum menaikkan sebelah alis. "Apa maksudmu dengan bungsu?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

Sai menutup mata, jarang sekali ekspresinya yang murah senyum tergantikan dengan wajah serius. "Aku pernah menjadi bungsu Uchiha, Sas. Jangan sampai kau menyesal sepertiku," jelas Sai menepuk pundak Sasuke pelan, lalu ia pun pergi meninggalkan Sasuke menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Sedangkan yang ditinggal alias Sasuke memandang hampa ke arah lantai, telapak tangannya meremas-remas rambut pantat ayam miliknya. Hingga pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju kamarnya. Tak terasa, bahkan Sasuke tidak tahu secara terperinci bagaimana bisa sekarang ia tengah terduduk di ranjangnya, memandangi sebuah figura yang melukiskan sosok Naruto di dalamnya. Tersenyum kecil, ia mengambil figura itu, dipandangi foto Naruto dalam figura itu. Jari telunjuknya mengelus-elus dinding kaca yang membungkus foto Naruto, sampai saat jarinya berhenti di bibir Naruto, Sasuke kembali tersenyum.

Bibir itu, bibir itu pernah ia sentuh dengan bibirnya. Walaupun ciuman yang tidak disengaja dalam hal keadaan genting, tapi tak dapat dipungkiri oleh Sasuke bahwa ia menikmatinya, menikmati sentuhan lembut yang kini masih membekas di bibirnya.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengakhiri acara hari ini dengan tidur, diiringi dengan impian baru.

Impian bahwa besok, ia akan mendapatkan ciuman tulus dari orang yang dicintainya, dan sekilas makna perasaan yang terwakilkan dengan hati. Yah… Sasuke yakin kali ini pasti ia bisa!

…**BER-SAM-BUNG…**

**

* * *

Wah! Setelah sekian lama akhirnya chapter selanjutnya selesai und bisa updet juga ya… Fiuh… Karena jadwal Tsuzuki yang padat –sok mode ON- jadi bisanya baru sekarang updetnya.**

**Balesan ripiew nich:**

**Uchiha Moritani : Arigatou,^^… si Sai ngapain Narunaru ya? –d'lempar- Tenang aja Naru nggak di apa-apain kok. Ini udah updet, arigatou ripiew-nya…^-^**

**Lime O'nade : Wah! Gpp kok, kangen ya! Hehe… Tsuki juga, arigatou buat Zuki kalo' ini…-nunjuk Zuki- Mori, arigatou ripiew-nya ya…^-^**

**Cute-Tamacchan : Iya, begitulah. Arigatou ripiew-nya…^-^**

**Chubby Chu : Arigatou benget, Bby…^-^**

**ME!! DOBE.! : Hohoho… Arigatou ripiew-nya…^-^**

**Lars Tenobor : Berani apa ya? Begitulah… Tsuki juga suka yang suap-suapan tuh, aduh~ Arigatou ripiew-nya…^-^**

**dArky SaKurai : Hahaha… gedubrak juga nich, Kiky. Arigatou ripiew-nya…^-^**

**Chiaki Megumi : Iya, ya mungkin gitu, senpaii. Arigatou ripiew-nya, Megumegu…^-^**

**Shirayuki Sakuya: Itu pasti pada bertekuk lutut tuh semuanya sama yang namanya Uzumaki Narunaru. Ya kan? Arigatou ripiew-nya, Yuuya…^-^**

**Light malay login : Wah! Gomen masih ada sedikit typo di chapt sebelumnya, aduh… Arigatou ripiew-nya, Light…**

**Uzumaki Mitsuki : Iya, Mitsu ini udah updet kok. Arigatou buat semangat und ripiew-nya ya…^-^**

**Terima kasih buat yang udah pada ngeripiew, baca, lirik-lirik, dll. Tsuzuki ngucapin banyak terima kasih buat semuanya. Jadi skaLi ripiew tetep ripiew ayo maju kasih ripiew…**

**~TsuZuki~**


End file.
